Sunward Marches
General Information The Sunward Marches is an area in Kourna. The terrain is more desert-like then most of the Kournan savannah, though broken up by several large rocks. There are few landmarks, and it appears to be mostly uninhabited, except for Morzek Garrison in the centre. It is not obvious why this location is is strategically important, though it is possible that it is to keep Dajkah Inlet or the small bay north of it that could serve as a natural harbor closed in, restricting paths for smuggled goods or invaders who might land there. This theory is backed up by the fact that the escaping Sunspears had to pass through the Marches. Exits to Neighbour areas *Southeast: Command Post Cities and Outposts *North-East: Venta Cemetery (location) *South-West: Dajkah Inlet (location), a Challenge Mission. Points of interest *Morzek Garrison Creatures NPCs * 3 Commander Suha (only during And a Hero Shall Lead Them) * 10 Wandering Priest * 10 Ahamid (only during Building the Base: Prisoners of War) * 10 Shausha (only during Building the Base: Prisoners of War) * 10 Kenohir (only during Building the Base: Prisoners of War) * 10 Zuwarah (only during Building the Base: Prisoners of War) * 20 Captured Sunspear (only during And a Hero Shall Lead Them) * 20 Captured Sunspear (only during And a Hero Shall Lead Them) * 20 Captured Sunspear (only during And a Hero Shall Lead Them) * 20 Captured Sunspear (only during And a Hero Shall Lead Them) Collectors 15 Talmehinu Monsters Hekets * 21 (26) Stoneaxe Heket * 21 (26) Beast Sworn Heket * 21 (26) Blue Tongue Heket * 21 (26) Blood Cowl Heket Mandragorsss * 22 (26) Mandragor Slither * 22 (26) Mandragor Imp * 22 (26) Stoneflesh Mandragor Insects * 20 (26) Bladed Veldt Termite * 20 (26) Veldt Beetle Queen Plants * 20 (26) Mirage Iboga * 20 (26) Murmuring Thornbrush Kournan military * 20 Kournan Scout (only during Building the Base: Prisoners of War) * 16 (25) Kournan Guard * 20 (25) Kournan Bowman * 20 (26) Kournan Spotter * 16, 20 (25, 26) Kournan Priest * 20 (26) Kournan Seer * 16 (25) Kournan Oppressor * 16, 20 (25, 26) Kournan Scribe * 16, 20 (25) Kournan Phalanx * 24 (26) Kournan Field Commander * 20 (25) Kournan Zealot Great Beast * 20 (26) Steelfang Drake * 20 (26) Ntouka Bird * 20 (26) Crested Ntouka Bird * 22 (26) Tusked Howler * 22 (26) Tusked Hunter * 20 (26) Rampaging Ntouka Bosses * 24 (30) Mahto Sharptooth (Steelfang Drake): Crippling Slash * 24 (30) Eshim Mindclouder (Mirage Iboga): Crippling Anguish * 24 (30) Birneh Skybringer (Stormforce Jacaranda): Lightning Surge * 24 (30) Dabineh Deathbringer (Rampaging Ntouka): Reaper's Sweep (Not during Building the Base: Prisoners of War) * 28 (30) Acolyte of Lyssa: Avatar of Lyssa Blessings *Southeast: Lyssa, Monster Hunt *South: Balthazar, Kournan Bounty *Southwest: Melandru, Insect Hunt *North: Melandru, Monster Hunt *Northeast: Grenth, Monster Hunt *Northwest: Dwayna, Heket Hunt Notes Vanquisher Title: 278-315 foes. * When vanquishing this area, note that there is a fairly large group of Rampaging Ntouka that patrols the western part of the area. These can be missed easily. category:Kourna category:explorable areas (Nightfall) category:Offers Heket Hunt category:Offers Insect Hunt category:Offers Kournan Bounty category:Offers Monster Hunt (Sunspear)